an anonymous future it is
by Merea
Summary: When our classic couple Inu and Kag have a fight and quickly make up they discover a strange and difficult challenged, while trying to return to the Feudal Era they end up in some time between the two. full summary in story


An anonymous future it is  
Chapter one: let's do the time warp AGAIN!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although the other characters do belong to me._

_Summary: When our classic couple; Inu and Kag have a fight and quickly make up they discover a strange and difficult challenged, while trying to return to the Feudal Era they end up in some time between the two, what or who brought them there? Why? And who are these strangely familiar kids that are warning them of the dangers of this unfamiliar time?_

_Author's Note: I am only writing Kagome in first person because if I did Inuyasha too some parts may contradict each other or confuse you guys, so I'm doing only the one to make it easier, please don't be mad xP._

* * *

"Inuyasha, you're such a pig headed jerk!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I stalked off towards the bone-eaters well.

"Why'd you have go and stick up for wimpy wolf again!" He yelled in my face as he jumped down in front of my path.

"Because he was hurt and it wasn't a fair fight," I announced with a glare then huffed and whispered under my breathe; "why are all men so proud and full of testosterone?"  
"I heard that!" Inuyasha pointed his clawed hand accusingly at my chest as he stated the obvious.  
"Good and maybe you'll learn to grow up one day too." I said coolly while I shoved past him and slowly continued forward.  
"Hey get back here you wench! Don't ignore me!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.  
"Inuyasha..." I slowly turned my head towards him, "Sit boy" and I there I went down the well on my marry way home.

* * *

Inuyasha was really starting to get ticked at Kagome for these frequent sits when he noticed behind some bushes it seemed that a certain monk and demon-exterminator were watching their argument in silence.  
"Will they ever learn?" he could hear Sango asked Miroku rhetorically.  
"No... It's unbelievable that some days you'd think they were a little more than friends." The monk answered with his own attempt at humour and both drooped their heads and sighed.

'That was the last straw; those guys just can't get off my back for a moment can they?' he questioned himself furiously.  
"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing!" he asked the two so-called hidden co-explorers.  
"Eep! I think it's time to take our leave" Miroku announced and started to make a break for it with his accomplice.  
"Don't think you can get away that easily!" he shouted loudly while he extracted his sharp demon claws and came after them comically.

Meanwhile Kagome was taking a nice hot relaxing bath, not aware in the least of the beating her friends were now enduring, courtesy their dog demon friend; Inuyasha.

* * *

After I'd finished bathing I went to my room and took out some clothes from my dresser, I decided to put on a blue and white tank top and a pair of faded capris. Entering the bathroom again to blow dry my damp ebony hair I opened one of the bottom drawers and took out a blue scrunchy and put up my hair into a high pony tail. I looked in the mirror and decided to put on a little make up today, hoping to look prettier for my hanyou. I blinded slowly for a few moments and stared at myself in the mirror which reflected my mouth gaping open. 'Did I just say "my hanyou"?' I thought still stupefied as I continued to stare in disbelief, "I must be delusional" I bluntly stated, trying to reason with myself. 'I just have to stop thinking about it, it was his fault for being a jerk anyway' I reasoned once again deciding to go study for my Math final which was coming up very soon.

* * *

"Stupid Kagome, running off to her own time again" Inuyasha huffed sitting in his favorite tree beside Kaede's house, crossing his arms. "And those other two, well Miroku anyways, got what he deserved for spying on us." He grumbled to himself. 'Why does that stupid girl have to invade my thoughts when she isn't here, and why do we always have to fight?' He thought sadly, remembering times he wasn't even sure why they'd bickered in the first place. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango (accompanied by Kirara of course) all stood beneath the tree viewing the hanyou deep in thought. "Its times like these I really worry about him," Shippo announced solemnly "I doubt it's healthy for him to think so hard" at that, said hanyou jumped down and punched the poor little kitsune five times on the top of his head. "What was that!" Inuyasha growled angrily at the little tyke. "Why don't you just go to Kagome and apologize, Inuyasha?" Sango asked in her usual blunt but soft voice, "Yes I agree, it would be a good idea if you were to say you're sorry and retrieve Kagome" Miroku concurred with Sango, but sadly his perverted hand would not rest in peace.  
**SMACK**  
"Maybe you should be apologizing as well" Sango stated coldly as she stalked off leaving the poor monk with only a red handprint on his cheek. "But Sango, it's my hand, it's possessed" He pleaded with her, "Yeah, yeah whatever you say, you lecher" She commented before taking her leave. "And you guys say me and Kagome have problems, jeez" the dog demon muttered under his breathe then shook his head, "I'll give her another day and if she doesn't come back begging for forgiveness, then I'll bring her back whether she's ready or not." This time it was the monk's turn to shake his head.

Will anyone ever learn!

* * *

Twirling and tapping my pencil I sat at my desk utterly bored, 'It's already 8:06 shouldn't he be coming back for me soon?' I asked myself curiously as doubt took its toll on my thoughts. It wasn't like him to let me stay here for too long and it was really starting to worry me, "Why isn't he here!" I shouted at my digital chick clock, standing up so fast that my chair fell over backwards. 'Why am I getting so worked up? I should be glad; this is a perfect opportunity to study for that final that's coming up soon." But alas my thoughts were restless and I knew it was impossible to concentrate when that ill-tempered hanyou entered my mind and chased at my thoughts. Merely an hour had passed and I'd completed only one page of math homework. I sighed 'this is so stupid, no matter what I do I can't stop thinking about Inuyasha, and I wish we wouldn't always fight about such meaningless things." I whispered as tears formed behind my chocolate coloured eyes, stinging them painfully. But before I knew it, sleep had overcome me and I was deep in dreamland, lost in my ownfantasy world.

* * *

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon and the red, orange, and pink colours highlighted the clouds and dazzled the sky. Inuyasha had been awake for a few hours now, being a hanyou he didn't require as much sleep as a human did and he enjoyed watching the world come to life. Just as swift as Kagome's his violent mood swings kicked in; and he was ready to grab her legs, swing her over his shoulder and carry her back here kicking and screaming if he had too. "Grrr... I've given her long enough!" He roared into the morning sky sending birds flapping wildly away from the eccentric commotion. Jumping with ease upon the tree tops he made his way to the gateway between their times, the bone-eaters well. "I'm coming after you Kagome, whether you're ready or not!" he announced to the well as if she would hear his remark if he did so. 'Something's wrong, but I'm not sure what...' he thought curiously as he traveled towards his destination.

* * *

Light filtered in through the blinds on her windows and the rays swiftly found her face, stirring her from sleep, "morning already?" I mumbled almost inaudible as I rolled away from the light, then abruptly sat up with wide eyes 'what day is it?' I questioned my kitty calendar and it produced its answer; "Oh good it's Saturday" I gave a sigh of relief. 'Does that mean Inuyasha has forgotten about me?' I thought sadly as the doubt crept back into my mind. Opening the locket I'd tried to give him before we had fought Kaguya, 'why did we have to look so angry?' I asked wondering again drawn back to a silent reverie of that eventful day.

Inuyasha chose this moment to enter my room and watched me as I stared at our angry faces, his anger dissolved and softness was left in its place. "Kagome..." He whispered tenderly. Alarmed I jumped slightly, shutting the locket with a soft metallic snap and turned towards him slightly unnerved; he almost laughed at my expression but seemed to have remembered the real reason why he had come. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Inuyasha announced sincerely, 'This coming from big tough, jerky Inuyasha?' I wondered completely stunned. "I'm sorry too... thank you" I said with my wholehearted happy smile, Inuyasha blushed and turned around "Well, come on then Kagome, we've got shards to find" he tried to sound calm but his voice came out uneven and squeaky, and I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

After loading up some extra clothes, food and snacks, as well as my hygiene products, Inuyasha took the bag from me and we walked towards the well shrine. Before we jumped in I stopped suddenly and Inuyasha turned around to see what had happened, "Did you forget something Kagome?" He asked me in an almost-too-sweet-for-him tone. I shook my head and blushed out of embarrassment and then looked down, not sure how to ask. "Umm... Inuyasha, would you mind if I held your hand?" I asked nervously hoping he wouldn't freak out, saying how stupid I could be with my dumb human signs of affection and why I'd ask him something like that. Surprisingly, he blushed too and after shifting the backpack to one side he held out his clawed hand and took my smaller one within his own. I looked into his eyes and smiled again, the blush still hadn't left my cheeks, and it didn't fade from Inuyasha's either. He too smiled, looking affectionately into my eyes, almost as if he could stare through them and into my soul, my heart, and my mind.

* * *

After a moment they both nodded to each other and jumped in, but something was wrong just as Inuyasha had sensed earlier now Kagome could too, instead of the blue and purplish pink light it was teal and dark red but the strangest thing about it was that it seemed shorter and darker than the other vortex had always been. Wherever they were heading it was not going to be an amusement park and Kagome didn't expect them to have cotton candy and clowns either.

Soon after they'd landed in the well of the mysterious era, they had briefly discussed what had happened and Inuyasha had decided that he would take her out of the well but she had to stay put at the well until he returned from exploring the new area. Shortly after he'd left, Kagome could sense something powerful yet pure, she sensed a shard, a really big shard, and it unnerved her to no end because the only time she'd felt it to be so large was before she had shot the raven demon and broke it. It was quite a distance away but still near enough to sense, suddenly something else distracted her; it was moving, two beings of a potentially dangerous power... and they were coming directly at her!

Just as Kagome turned around Inuyasha jumped down and stood protectively in front of her slowly he unsheathed Tetsaga, "Who are you two, and what are you doing here? Don't you realize your safety is at risk?" There not far beyond Inuyasha stood a girl slightly shorter than Kagome and maybe a little younger roughly fifteen or sixteen with vivid red hair and black tips, her eyes shone an electric green and she wore a green yukata with light pink cherry blossoms (AKA sakura petals) and beside her was a boy who looked tall in comparison but probably only an inch or two taller than Inuyasha, he looked around Inuyasha's age as well; seventeen and had short, choppy, and spiky black hair with silver streaks and plushy white dog ears and his attire consisted of a black haori and baggy black pants of which the texture looked more like denim than cotton or silk.

"You are in a dangerous region, I advise you to go back to your home place and never return, if you value your lives!" The young boy shouted though he didn't seem angry. "Yes please, there are many strong demons which frequently invade these lands" the young girl implored with a hint of fear for their safety.

* * *

_Where were they? Who were these youths that warned them of the dangers of this era? Why did Kagome sense the shikon no tama as completed as the day it came out of her body? And why did these kids seem so familiar in an era that they were so unfamiliar to? (**WHY, OH GOD WHY!**)_

_Please Review and leave a helpful comment no flames, even if you hate it because that won't help me improve xP.  
Updated: I'm sorry I didn't add another chapter but instead rewrote it though I plan on writing another chapter tomorrow._

_Merea_


End file.
